Emily Drake
}} Emily Drake is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. Her title is Ultimate Fashionista. Appearance Emily is a 18 years old woman with brown eyes and long light brown hair with the right part of its fringe dyed in hot pink. She is not particularly muscular but otherwise really fit, being neither too thin or too chubby. She wears a white shirt revealing her belly button and with a heart cut around the chest, a pleated brown skirt, brown ankle boots and high white socks. She is almost always smiling or laughing, and while her voice is only slightly higher-pitched than most others', she's mainly recognizable for the exaggeratedly enthusiastic tone in which she always speaks, no matter what emotion she is expressing. Personality Emily is always up-beat and mostly optimistic, though some of her remarks, in spite of their happy tone, taste of cynicism. She always tries to be the center of attention, talking loudly and making sure everyone knows what she thinks. She is undeniably cute, having a very childish side often revealed through her remarks and reactions, and that may be the only reason why some people forgive her for being atrociously obnoxious most the time. She is, however, shown to hate it when she actively bothers people or makes them feel uncomfortable, revealing that either she doesn't realize she's being annoying the rest of the time, or she doesn't actually act the way she does on purpose. She talks about herself in the third person half the time. She would like this to be her gimmick, however, she claims that she often "forgets" to do it. By this point, it's accidentally become a mirror to how she's feeling - when she screams something from the heart, she tends to express it in the first person, whereas she uses the third person when she thinks something through. Talent Emily is the Ultimate Fashionista. As such, she shows to be a very pretty young lady with a flashy personality and fashionable clothing. She is a model and actress who's known to enjoy putting her outfits together and completing them with "fun" make-up. History Introduction Emily lives in the United States. Constantly living in the present, she hasn't let anything show about her past, however, it seems it's been made clear to her that she was annoying before. The First Real Life Killing Game Emily doesn't do or say much about the killing game, mainly focusing on her conversations and relationships with people. She immediately sticks with Isabella and spends as much time as she can with her, apart from the few times when she's giving her a break. She tries to reassure people when the feel down in her own way, and compliments everyone as much as possibly she can. Chapter 1 When it comes to searching the place for an exit, Isabella explains that she has a really short attention span and quickly gets bored of looking, but she has an eye for details other people would have missed. Relationships Isabella Jewell Emily immediately falls in love with Isabella's looks, and then starts liking everything else about her. Before Isabella could even realize what was happening, she adopted her as her "pastel girlfriend". Isabella seems annoyed as first, but stays patient, and as time passes, warms up to her. They end up "trying something out" by getting in a relationship, although Isabella claims to have never been interested in women before. The two of them are never seen one without the other, and act very sweet towards each other. It turns out Isabella is the one doing Emily's make-up every morning. Ciel Stanley Emily misgenders Ciel at first, mistaking them for a woman, and when they correct her, she overreacts, making them that much more uncomfortable. She starts feeling guilty that she overreacted over feeling guilty that she made a mistake, and makes even more of a scene out of it. Ciel brushes it off, but it's clear they stay bitter about her, more so because they find her obnoxious than because of her initial mistake. Emily, on the other hand, is overly nice to them from that point on. Neo Devin Neo can't help but find Emily obnoxious, but he really makes an effort to try and find her qualities and enjoy her company. He listens closely to her ramblings and tries to give her advice, worried that she's putting on a facade. Emily appreciates him trying, but she doesn't want to hear it, much too aware that he's lying to make her feel better. Akiro Lynn Although Emily and Akiro aren't shown to interact much, Emily claims to have been annoying enough to convince him to let her read one of his poems. She loved it, and decided to draw a very thoughtful illustration of the place it described as a birthday present. Akiro is happily surprised, and deeply appreciates her efforts. Quotes * “Don’t you see? It’s amazing! Like, I’m the Ultimate Fashionista, and you’re the Ultimate Make-up artist. And you’re all cute and pastel and shit. Oh my god. Hey, do you want to be my girlfriend?” * “Tell my wife I love her! Oh wait! She’s right here!” * “This bear is so stupid! Games aren’t serious!” * “Because seeing you feel bad… Makes Emily unhappy… But Emily needs to always be happy…” Trivia * Emily is the author's favourite character to write. * If the story were to make use of voice acting, the author would like to be Emily's voice. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Talent: Fashionista Category:Fashion-based Talents